Embers of Istvaan
The Embers of Istvaan are an ancient Space Marine Chapter of unknown origins, created seven years after the end of the Horus Heresy in the wake of the war of reciprocity, known as the Great Scouring, during the 2nd Founding. This Chapter was formed from survivors of the horrific tragedy known as the Dropsite Massacre of Istvaan V. Unfortunately, the Imperium has never been able to discern which legion they hail from, although many suspect they are more than likely descended from the lineage of the Salamanders Primarch Vulkan. History The Embers of Istvaan were created in 021.M31, during the 2nd Founding, preferring to combat Chaos Warbands and Orks as their favorite foes. Their very first engagement as a chapter was under then-Chapter Master Hon Unery, who led the war against a Chaos cult on the feudal world of Kortega. The world was being terrorized by a warband from the Night Lords Traitor Legion. Eventually some weak-willed citizens would start praising their actions in a vain attempt to avoid getting kidnapped and tortured. They even began to worship the. After a few centuries of easy plunder, a few of these traitorous citizens were even abducted to become Night Lords. Eventually the Heretic Astartes called upon their cults to usurp the world. Unfortunately for them, the newly formed Embers Of Istvaan were assigned to this sub-sector and happened to be patrolling through the system. The Embers of Istvaan would deploy and aid the local planetary defence forces in their assault. This is where a legend would be made, such as Venerable Former captain Kaishon. From then on the Embers would continue on serving the Imperium for millennia. In the modern era, with the opening of the Great Rift, the Embers now feel shame at not having been present on Cadia, to help defend it from Forces of Chaos. No more was said, as their diseased chapter master said he and the First Great Company would head south to combat a small xenos empire of the Tau. This is where he would fall in single combat. Before his passing Hon Unery also ordered the 3rd Great Company to the north to provide support wherever possible. All the while the 2nd would split into three contingents - two would go through the Segmentum Solar and purge all who would seek mankind's destruction - while the one remaining contingent would stay in sub-sector Cortega and stand warden over Liberty Prime. The Master ordered the entirety of the chapter to return to sub-sector Cortega to scour, reinforce and defend, then reconvene at Liberty Prime in 110.M42. Chapter Homeworld The Embers Of Istvaan Chapter own the second moon of Liberty Prime, and though not officially, the planet itself as well. Fortress-Monastery The Drop Site is a battle barge which holds Aspirants in their final trials and the elites of one-third of the veteran 1st Company, but it also holds a chamber with its floor completely covered in course, black sand from the actual planet of Istvaan V! It is here, where the initiation of Scout Marines into full battle-brothers takes place. Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' - Commands the whole Chapter. *'Company Captains' - Command 300 marines. *'Lieutenants' - These sub-commanders command 100 marines. Line Ranks *'Sergeants' - These squad leaders command a squad 10 marines. *'Battle-Brothers' Specialist Ranks *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' Specialist Formations The Unrian Breachers are limited to eighteen members. These brothers act as an honour guard to the Chapter Master. They also oversee the Right of Ash that the new graduates from the recent drake class must complete. These warriors are clad in relic Mark II 'Crusade' pattern power armour and jump packs. Chapter Culture and Beliefs The Embers of Istvaan hold a particular hatred for any xenos who rule over humans. Viewing such species as the Tau and Dark Eldar as the same little more than slavers who oppress and beat upon humans. As a result of this any human auxiliaries working for xenos are viewed as little better than said xenos, capturing and re-educating said species traitors. Whilst civilians living under xenos oppression are transported back to the chapter homeworld Liberty Prime for re-education and freedom. Being booked, processed and educated in a small 5,000km large island called Hunon. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Embers of Istvaan enjoy employing the "Hot Toad" Strategy where they will make their presence unknown, only massacring remote outposts, for three weeks planet-wide, then as if from nowhere the Embers ... Chapter Gene-Seed Most uncommonly, one of the rarest gene-seed mutations is that a very small minute percentage of the chapter will develop silver hair and purple eyes. While the Embers of Istvaan cannot understand why their marines go through this particular mutation. It doesn't seem to have any affect on the marines themselves. Deathwatch Service Disgraced former Captain Kaiton Shaw had nearly fallen to Chaos - twice! In his career - once as a fresh green captain, and once more as a fully-fledged Unriean Breacher. After the second incident, the chapter decided to send him to the Deathwatch in order to redeem himself and die honorably. This was also done to keep Brother Shaw away from the Chapter as a potential heretic. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Hon Unery' *'Disgraced Kaiton Shaw' *'Venerable Former Captain Kaishon' *'Brother Kaiton Shaw' - Kaiton Shaw is a melee specialist from the Embers of Istvaan Chapter seconded to the Deathwatch. He holds a particular hatred for any xenos who rule over humans. Viewing such species as the Tau and Drukhari as the same little more than slavers who oppress and beat upon humans. Disgraced former Captain Kaiton Shaw had nearly fallen to Chaos - twice! In his career - once as a fresh green captain, and once more as a fully-fledged Unriean Breacher. After the second incident, the chapter decided to send him to the Deathwatch in order to redeem himself and die honorably. This was also done to keep Brother Shaw away from the Chapter as a potential heretic. Chapter Appearance As a venerable Chapter of the Second Founding, the Embers wield all manner of ancient relics and holy patterns of armour, weapons and vehicles rarely seen on the modern battlefields of the 41st Millennium. They have inherited the most revered heirlooms of their mysterious Progenitors, preserving them down through the ages, to bear them against their foes. Many Embers battle-brothers wear older variants of Astartes power armour that have been lovingly maintained for ten millennia since the time of the Horus Heresy. This includes suits of ancient Mark II-Mark V armours. No marks more recent than Mark V have been observed to be utilised by this Chapter. Their Veterans bear many venerated patterns of Terminator Armour and weapons that would ordinarily be considered relics. Their armour is often a mix of styles and types, gathered from unknown armouries and forgotten Space Marine Legion depots scattered across the galaxy. Chapter Colours The Embers of Istvaan primarily wear jet black armour with fiery orange on parts of their backpacks, helmet and shoulder pauldron trim. Chapter Badge The iconography of the Embers Of Istvaan is a bright red fist rising from a fire with a broken chain in the fire. Chapter Fleet The chapter's flagship is called the Drop Site, a relic battle barge and the chapter master's own command vessel. It contains one holy chamber filled with the blackened soil from the very world Istvaan V. This chamber is where new recruits will be initiated as full battle-brothers, undergoing the Right of Ash. Besides this vessel there are two strike cruisers, six Vanguard-Class Light Cruisers, three Gladius-class Frigates and twelve Nova-class Frigates. Relations Allies Enemies *'Knights of Laeran' Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Salamanders Successors Category:2nd Founding